


What does the flower mean?

by madiwhinterstory



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - High School, Bambam is his best friend, Introvert Mark, M/M, Mark only wants to finish high school asap, Some Fluff, This is romance, Youngjae and Jaebum are a clingy pair, and falling in love for first time, but Jackson appears, but a little serious too, he's an actor, it has some humor, jackson is just jackson, not really but yeah, or more like the process of Mark opening up, so this is not angst and it's intended to be funny, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiwhinterstory/pseuds/madiwhinterstory
Summary: Mark is a student in his last year in high school. He lives alone in Korea afer his aunt passed away and his parents are in Los Angeles but he won't go back. He has a lonely life by choice but also forced. Bambam, his only close friend, moves to Seoul to be an actor and even if Jaebum, Yugyeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae are still there and try to make Mark open up to them they can't do much beside hanging out sometimes and sitting together at lunchtime.People find it funny to pick on him because his 'feminine' choice of colors, his quiet personality and a tattoo of a flower on his wrist, but he doesn't care about them at all.One day a certain boy sits beside him at the canteen and starts making questions and disturbing Mark's alone time, and keeps showing up starting to dig in Mark's shell, somehow forcing the boy to open up.





	What does the flower mean?

"Why do you have a flower tattooed on your wrist?"

"Pink is for girls. You have boobs under those huge hoodies?"

"You feel special showing your tattoo around? It's a stupid flower, you shouldn't be proud of something like that"

"You're a rebel now? But yeah, it suits you. As feminine and ugly as you are"

Worse comments Mark had to bear every day, and since he was the official laughingstock of the class, no one actually paid attention to him unless they wanted to try and make him cry. But they didn't even do a good job, because they could only talk about him wearing pink clothes, the makeup he wore some days, and the flower. There was nothing else they could point out. Mark didn't have a low self-esteem and wasn't shy either. He was tall, blonde hair, quite handsome -he didn't think that, but Mark knew he wasn't ugly, either-, and a big bright smile no one seem to notice.

He didn't have someone to dedicate such a smile beside his family and his once close friend Bambam. But the boy moved away, and they almost didn't talk in two months more than some quick messages to check on each other. But Mark didn't complain. His friend moved to Seoul to be an actor in a drama, which was his dream and being the great best friend he was, there was no place in the room for sadness when Bambam was that happy.

His grades were close to the best students in school, he was learning Chinese and he also liked skateboarding.

Did he feel lonely? Sometimes. Who wouldn't? He had Jaebum and Youngjae to skate with, or Yugyeom to chat when he was bored. There was one more boy he didn't talk much with, Jinyoung, but he was a nice company too. The four of them tried to make Mark open up to them, but seeing how impossible that mission grew to be, they didn't pressure him.

That was his daily life, studying, listening to music, avoiding people, enduring comments which were intended to be hurtful, but they had no effect. The few people who did talk to him got used to his personality and just said hi without bothering on something more. Mark got to that point where making new friends or simply keeping the few he had seemed complicated. Too complicated. He missed his friend, he missed his family who was all in LA. But it was OK, at least he had a room near the school and a part time job which helped him with extra money for his hobbies.

However, his story was about to take a turn and Mark didn't see it coming.

In a normal, usual day, at lunchtime, Mark was alone as always sitting at one of the tables in the big, crowded canteen. Suddenly, a boy sat beside him. Mark didn't notice at first, being too into the song playing in his earbuds to open his eyes. Then, the boy poked Mark's shoulder finally getting his attention. Mark was expecting to meet the four sitting there like they sometimes did, but instead a boy with a black snapback worn backwards and a leather jacket with the same color was looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Mark could recognize him as being in the same class with Jaebum, but they never talked before.

"I was wondering, what does that flower mean?"

Mark looked at him confused. He didn't know what his intentions were, if he was serious or just messing with him. So, he took the earbuds off.

"Why?" He asked, frowning in confusion. The boy was smiling completely relaxed like all that situation was normal to him.

"I'm curious" he shrugged.  _Okay... he's weird._

"It's personal. And I don't know you, so..." Mark wanted him to go, but the smile on the boy's face only grew wider.

"Call me Jackson. I was friends with Bambam"

"Jackson... Why are you talking to me?"

"You seem interesting. And I wanted to get to know you. Mark hyung, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

That situation reminded Mark of primary school. Two kids could become best friends after five minutes of talking, and Jackson had that wide sincere smile that made Mark wonder where did he come from.

"I have to go now, but we'll talk again tomorrow!" the new boy jumped off his seat and patted Mark's shoulder before turning around and walking away. Mark watched him disappear in the crowd, his eyes focused on nothing while his mind was still trying to process that short, weird talk.

 _What did he mean about tomorrow?_ He was curious now, but not curious enough to think too much about Jackson.

The next day at the same time Mark forgot completely about Jackson and was sitting at a table with his four "friends" planning on going to the park to skate later on that afternoon. Mark wasn't really paying attention after they set an hour for it and practically got lost in his thoughts, so when an arm slid around his shoulders Mark almost jumped away.

"What's up?"

"Jackson! For God sake you scared me" Mark nearly pushed the boy away, his voice rising surprisingly high.

Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae looked directly at Mark, wide eyes.

"You can yell?" one of them said. "I never headed you raise your voice to anyone before". Then all of them turned to Jackson. "How did you do that?"

"Because I'm special" the boy winked proudly, but Mark stood up stepping aside from the table.

"Specially stupid" Mark protested, making the rest chuckle. "What on earth made you think that was a good idea?!" Jackson laughed at the angry Mark and the taller rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and walked away while his four friends were speechless watching that scene.

"Man. You just made a miracle happen. Congratulation" Yugyeom shook Jackson's hand and sat by his side making him all kind of questions.

Mark had no idea why he reacted that way to Jackson. But beside the startle, Jackson's overconfidence around him made Mark feel angry all of a sudden, extremely uncomfortable. His friends seemed to like him though, so that afternoon after work when Mark meet them in the park with his skateboard, Jackson was there. If he didn't have that much need of skating he would have turned around and left the moment his eyes met Jackson's.

"Hey" Mark greeted his friends who were either sitting on the grass or chatting, and then he turned to Jackson. "You're here. Why?"

"You know, hyung? For someone who doesn't answer my question you make plenty of them" the boy smirked and Mark let out a long breath. He didn't have time to deal with him, the priority was calming down by skating his problems away. And so he did. Jaebum was giving lessons to Jinyoung and the others were skating around jumping and trying tricks. Mark got immersed in it, but after a while he stopped to rest and saw Jackson alone, sitting on the grass watching them. And he suddenly felt guilty for ignoring him, especially after being that rude to him. After all, Jackson didn't really do anything bad, he was just... kin of annoying. So, Mark approached the boy and sat by his side with no idea of how to start a conversation with a stranger, so he simply asked what he was wondering in that moment.

"You can skate?"

"Not really. I prefer bikes" Jackson giggled and kept observing the boys jumping around and Jinyoung falling from time to time. Mark was about to go back but a voice was repeating in the back of his mind to "be nice". He gave up and sighed.

"Want to try?" he offered.

"Oh- um. Sure" Jackson looked at him like searching for a confirmation, and Mark stood up holding out a hand to help Jackson get up. The smile on his face grew instantly, something that the older found strangely comforting.

Mark didn't really know why but he felt nervous. Bambam was friend with Jackson, so he must be a good guy. The possibility of getting to know him didn't feel so useless after all, but now the problem was his awkwardness and the inexperience in social interactions.

However, Jackson made it seem easy in some way. He asked questions all the time about what he should or shouldn't do, and seemed very interested in skating. He also talked so much that Mark felt relieved because he didn't have to work too hard to keep the conversation going.

At the end of the day Jackson wasn't as annoying as Mark thought, but his touchy personality still felt uncomfortable to him.

That week Jackson started to stay with the group every day at lunch, and Mark too. He didn't feel the need to lock himself in the bathroom anymore. The company of those boys was quite nice, and he found himself talking and even enjoying the random conversations. Mark thought something changed, but everything was the same as every day excepting his sudden interest in making friends. Realizing just how awkward he was around people made Mark want to try and change that, and he found it more pleasant that he thought it would be.

He messaged Bambam to let him know the new little things happening since the younger was really afraid at first of letting Mark alone, but he got a quick and surprising reply of his friend telling Mark that Jackson already told him about their new... Friendship? Nah, that was still a big word.

The next change was a big one, though, one that caught Mark off-guard. As always, some of his classmates decided to gather at the door and let him know how disgusting he was with a bunch of comments before letting him leave. He usually stood there, listened to them quietly and then went home like nothing happened. He never pay attention to them, either, it was just a waste of time in his life. But that day Jackson pushed his way through the bunch of people and entered the class, placing himself in between them and Mark.

"If he's the loser here, what are you then? You are all some stupid bunch of jealous pricks who can't stand seeing someone ignoring your stupid social rules. Shut up for fuck sake and leave people alone. If you don't have an interesting live, that's your fucking problem. He can wear whatever he pleases and still be the best looking one in here. If your jealous go cry to you mama, just leave the guy alone"

Then, Jackson grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him out of there. A part of Marl wanted to slap Jackson for sticking his nose in his life, but he couldn't. Jackson just said what he had been thinking all along and it felt refreshing, just as if he said it himself.

"Why did you do that?" He asked Jackson once they were out of the school.

"We are friends, right? And I don't like to see my friends being bullied by some jackass students"

"Friends... I guess we are"  _When did that happen?_ "Thank you"

"Anytime. Just don't let them do it, I know you could beat their asses if you wanted to"

"It's not worth it"

"Maybe. But it would be fun. You'd love it" they both had to agree on that. Mark felt suddenly comfortable talking alone to Jackson, something that never happened before. Being friends... Maybe in the end he was be able to do that. Make friends.

The next day none of his classmates dared to even look at him and Mark didn't enjoy a day so much since forever. All thank to Jackson.

* * *

A week later, Jackson (somehow) convinced Mark to join him and the rest at a house party.

"How did you convince him? Seriously, did you drug him or anything?"

Mark was right there as they were talking about him and felt quite awkward with so many people around, the loud music and the laughs surrounding the six friends sitting on the couch. He accepted a drink but the alcohol wasn't something he was interested in so he didn't got to get drunk, stopping after the first effects started to affect him. Also, seeing the way Jaebum and Youngjae got way too close made it all even more awkward for him, standing up and exiting the house when they started to make out. Mark didn't have a problem with them, specially, but with the three more couples making out around him.

"Hey. Already leaving?" Jackson caught him outside.

"Thanks for inviting me, really. Is not that bad but... This is not for me, Jackson"

"OK. Then let's go for a walk"

Mark couldn't understand why Jackson left the party with him. Maybe it was for the same reasons as him, but as being the one who pushed Jaebum and Youngjae together Mark didn't think that the situation was awkward for him. Actually, Jackson was friends with almost half of the people there and he seemed to be having fun. But now he was there, leaving his paper glass on the stairs and running to him.

Both boys walked down the dark street in silence, not finding anything at all to talk about. They stopped at a park and sat on the swings.

"You know what? I didn't get to dance at all. Too many people on the dance floor" Jackson spit out like he was holding it inside. After so much time of trying to find a decent subject to start a conversation mark was relieved it was something so simple and crazy at that one.

"You dance?"

Jackson jumped from the swing, played a song on his phone and started moving to the rhythm. Mark could say that Jackson was just playing around but his moves were smooth, like he actually knew what he was doing. The boy was making funny faces just to make Mark laugh and he succeeded since Mark's laughter was covering the music, and at that point Jackson was dancing to nothing but his loud adorable laugh.

"I know some tricks too" he smirked and gave his phone and snapback to Mark who was too curious to ask. Then, Jackson prepared himself, got some impulse and jumped, spinning in the air and then landing perfectly on his feet.

"Wow. I had no idea you could do that" Jackson winked at him and took his things, sitting back on his swing.  _Where_ _does_ _he come_ _from_ _?_ _Too_ _many_ _things_ _I_ _still_ _don't_ _know_ _about_ _this_ _boy._

Mark didn't know if it was a good idea, but he stood up. He never did things with people watching, it made him feel anxious and probably fail badly, hurting himself.

But Jackson was... Different? He had something that made Mark feel comfortable. Something like he had with Bambam, but in a different way. Or maybe it was only the alcohol damaging his guards. Either way, Mark faced Jackson with a smile and imitated the same flip the boy did earlier.

"You're kidding me? That was amazing!" Jackson exclaimed immediately standing up and walking to him, with an expression that made Mark blush slightly. "You can do more tricks?"

And with music in the background they both spent the next 30 minutes jumping and flipping in the air and dancing until Mark fell to the grass laughing hard and exhausted, wiping the sweat off his face. For the first time in months he didn't want to go home even if it was past two in the morning and it started to get cold there. Actually, Mark couldn't think of a palace he'd like to be rather than there, in that moment, feeling completely alive.

"Hey, Jacks. Thank you" Mark muttered. Both boys were laying back down on the grass in silence, breathing the cold air that was cooling down their bodies.

"Being annoying can be a good thing, you see? If I keep insisting on something is because it's worth it" Jackson laughed. " _I'm_ _special_ _, baby_ " he talked in a perfect English, thing that made Mark sit up and look at him, curious.

 _"_ _So_ _you_ _speak_ _English?"_ He asked.  _How_ _many_ _things_ _is_ _Jackson_ _hiding_ _?_

_"Oh,_ _Right_ _._ _You_ _were_ _American, I_ _completely_ _forgot_ _that_ _detail_ _"_

_"Los Angeles._ _How_ _comes_ _you_ _speak_ _it_ _so_ well _?"_

 _"I_ _learned_ _it_ _back_ _in_ _China,_ _and_ _I_ _like_ _it_ _._ _It_ _makes_ _me_ _feel_ _more comfortable_ _,_ _annoying_ _people_ _with_ _things_ _they_ _won't_ _understand_ _. It's funny_ _"_ Mark rolled his eyes. Of course Jackson could find such a silly use in speaking a third language.

They spent the next two hours talking mostly in English, and Mark felt a little more confident opening up about his life in such a comfortable atmosphere. Both of them talked about their childhood, their families, about missing their countries. They talk about so many things on their way back home, but when they found themselves already at the door of Mark's apartment it felt like there were still plenty of things to say. It was 4 am, though, and even if they didn't have class the next day Mark had to work. And he was exhausted.

"You live close?" Just then Mark noticed Jackson would have to go to his own place alone in the dark and cold night, and he didn't like the idea.

"Not really. I hope there's a bus before six I could take. So, good night then" Jackson smiled at him and turned around, but Mark reacted completely out of instinct and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait" Jackson's questioning look caused a nervous smile to spread on Mark's lips. "You can stay here for tonight". The boy looked confused for a split of second and turned around facing Mark again. 

"Sure? I don't want to make you feel awkward or something. You take your personal space really serious" The boy laughed and Mark shook his head.

"Yeah! It's fine, stay on my couch, it's quite comfortable" Jackson still didn't look convinced, so Mark sighed and grabbed his wrists, dragging him away while Jackson chuckled.

And so they did. The boys were so worn out that as soon as they entered the warm place Jackson fell on the couch, and when Mark brought him a blanket the boy already passed out. So the older covered him, took off his snapback and went directly to bed with a strange comfort invading him. The next morning was kind of strange for Mark, waking up to hear the TV on and just then remembering Jackson spent the night there. Suddenly, his crazy hair and his morning look was a problem, but he brushed it away as he exited his room. But there was no awkwardness when meeting Jackson's groggy smile that he returned immediately, and so they had breakfast and read their friends' messages about 2Jae making out session. Jinyoung sent pictures just in case the details weren't enough and that helped the conversation to flow smoothly. 

The weekend passed quickly, and when finally Monday came, Mark was even excited for going to class.  _When_ _did_ _it_ _all_ _change_ _? E_ _verything_ _around_ _me_ _is_ _taking_ _a_ _new_ _path_ _._ _And_ _all_ _because_ _... Jackson._

It wasn't hard to realize how, since the boy entered in his life, Mark himself was changing. Jackson had some power over him, but Mark had no idea why he was so vulnerable. He didn't complain, though, because he found himself enjoying his life much better now.

They all had lunch together every day, and his friends went to the café he was working in to visit him on Wednesday. And it wasn't awkward at all even if they were a little too loud. But what can you expect of five over excited teenage boys in a small café? They eventually got bored and started to pick on each other, like always. But for some reason the manager found them funny so he let them be. 

That weekend Mark was too busy studying for an exam so he didn't meet his friends who were going to an amusement park. Surprisingly, Jackson passed by with pizza and some vitamins "to feed that nerdy brain". Mark found it comforting to have him around, and even let him stay watching the TV as long as he didn't bother him.

And he didn't, mostly because when Mark went out of his room after some long hours of studying Jackson was peacefully sleeping on his couch. And Mark didn't wake him up, but after having a shower he found Jackson awake and ready to leave. Mark didn't want him to. Why? He wasn't sure about that part yet, but the boy manages to make Jackson stay for the night, lending him some clothes to sleep with. They decided watched a movie, or try to, spending most of the time talking or laughing, Mark spoiling the ending, Jackson picking on him. Well, normal stuff.

The next morning Mark woke up first feeling something heavy lying on him, but the boy didn't freak out or jumped away from there after realizing he was hugging Jackson who was almost laying on him, sleeping with his face buried in the crook of Mark's neck. The older got extremely nervous and felt a little dizzy at first, but as minutes passed he started feeling strangely comfortable. So Mark closed his eyes and when his heart calmed down he was able to go back to sleep. The next time he woke up he found Jackson in the kitchen cooking some breakfast, and Mark wondered if he only imagined it or not because Jackson was as relaxed as always.

" _Good_ _morning_ _, sunshine"_ the boy sang when he saw the groggy Mark looking at him from the door.

 _"_ _My_ _mom_ _used_ _to_ _call_ _me sunshine"_ Mark smiled and turned around heading the bathroom.

_"_ _Well_ _,_ _I'm_ _not_ _your_ _mom_ _but_ _I'm_ _sure_ _I'm_ _as_ _pretty_ _as_ _she_ _is_ _"_

Jackson made Mark laugh too easily and the boy couldn't understand the reason. But he didn't have time for that. He had an exam to prepare for, and Jackson helped him stay hidratated and take the proper rest, acting maybe too nice but Mark didn't think about it. He guessed Jackson only wanted free food and not spending the day alone.

The next week passed as fast as the other, no one to bully Mark again, and when a guy tried to start it Mark told him to "fuck off" and the boy shut up and left. Mark didn't feel so proud of himself in a while. The school changed somehow, he felt even closer to his five friends, his grades were increasing, he got used to Jaebum and Youngjae sharing some intimate moments in public. Actually, Mark found them cute together and he was happy for them even if it was uncomfortable to be around a lovy-dovy couple sometimes.

Bambam had now more free time and told Mark he was going to visit him soon, so there was another good news.

And Jackson. Mark didn't push him away anymore when the boy was too close, when he hugged him just because, when Jackson leaned on him or rested his head on Mark's legs. It didn't feel awkward or strange to share his personal space with him. Skinship was never something he enjoyed much, but Mark couldn't help the comfort he felt wile having Jackson near. 

Jackson even dragged him in a demonstration of flying tricks so they ended up trying things together while the rest were watching and their jaws were dropping from time to time.

They all did a sleepover in Mark's apartment, with the rule that Jaebum and Youngjae couldn't do any disturbing thing taking advantage of being in someone else's house (Jinyoung's rule). The sleepovers with Bambam were nice and funny, but playing video games and watching movies with five people was on another level. They ordered some food and stood until late at night awake just talking and messing with each other. Jinyoung fell asleep first after the food was over and Yugyeom followed. Then the two lovers cuddled each other up to sleep.

It was almost six in the morning and nor Mark or Jackson could fall asleep. So they drew some mustaches on Jinyoung and Yugyeom, but Jaebum and Youngjae were so cute sleeping together that none of them wanted to disturb that. Beside, they weren't brave enough to do it to Jaebum because when he got angry he was scary as hell.

"I have an idea" Jackson stood up and told Mark to grab a blanket and follow him.

He did, and followed Jackson as he got outside the apartment and climbed the stairs to the roof of the building. The door wasn't locked so they could access to the rooftop, stepping out in the cold.

"It's freezing" it was already December and the cold weather was only going worse. Mark wrapped the blanket around him and followed Jackson to the edge of the building. It was still night but the sunrise was near and the sky was starting to light up.

Just then, when they stopped walking, Mark noticed he only brought a blanket and Jackson was already trembling. So, without hesitating, he got behind the smaller and embraced him with the blanket, now wrapped around the both of them keeping their bodies warm.

Mark felt how Jackson leaned on him and that little gesture rushed the blood to his cheeks feeling how they were burning bright. His heart was beating fast and his stomach twisted. But he didn't pull away and hugged Jackson tighter instead, placing his hand on the boy's chest and feeling how his heart was beating as fast or even faster than his own.

Mark couldn't understand what was going on with him and why Jackson had that power over him, but all his thoughts were cut by the first rays of sun of the day.

Mark saw sunsets on the beach before, but he didn't see sunrises. Even if those sunsets were more beautiful than that sunrise over the city, that particular moment of standing on the roof in the cold morning watching how the sun was greeting the city one more day with Jackson in his arms, that moment, he felt like it was  _the_ _most_ _beautiful_ _moment_ _in_ _life_.

* * *

Christmas came and passed fast. Mark visited his family in LA where the weather was warm and he was able to see some of his childhood friends. Previous years he couldn't wait for that day to come.

This year, however, he completely forgot about it and when his mother called him to give him the details of the flight Mark was surprised.

"LA? Wow, you lucky guy. We're stuck here in the cold. Or worse, I'm stuck here with those four"

Jackson passed by Mark's apartment that afternoon because he was extremely bored and Mark decided to tell him about his plans, just to talk about something.

"I know, but... I'd prefer staying here. I mean I always spend it with my family so I'd like something new, like staying with you guys"

"But you have to see your family. It only happens once a year, right?"  _Right_ _._ _And_ _I_ _miss_ _them_ _a_ _lot_ _._

"Gaga! Don't make me feel like a bad son!" Mark threw a pillow to Jackson and returned to his room to pack his things. "You have to take care of Coco!"

"ME?!"

The small white ball of fur was peacefully sleeping on Mark's bed. He found her weeks earlier on the street and he took her to the vet, but she had no chip and her condition was quite bad so Mark decided to keep her. He fell in love with her and he had enough money to afford having a pet and the company was great.

"You're the only one available, Jackson" the younger was already complaining and pouting on the floor of his room. But Mark knew how much time Jackson would spend playing with Coco every time and there was no way Mark would let Jackson take care of her if he didn't trust the boy enough. Which wasn't the case.

"But, what about Youngjae?"

"He's out of town. Jaebum doesn't want dogs near Nora, Jinyoung will leave too and Yungyeom is visiting Bambam"

"You didn't consider I had plans too?" Mark raised an eyebrow to Jackson. He already said he wasn't going anywhere that year.

"Yeah, like playing videogames all day? If you feed her, you take her to walks and wash her, she'll be fine"

"Too many responsibilities for one man" Jackson collapsed dramatically but Mark didn't accept a no.

Instead, Mark let Jackson a copy of his key so that way he didn't have to take all her things to his place, and the younger stopped whining all day like it was the end of the world. The next day Jackson and the little cutie went with him to the airport where Mark waved them goodbye with a bitter taste filling his mind. He couldn't shut the voice down that kept whispering him hints about why that feeling was disturbing him the whole time in LA. The smile on his face when Jackson sent him pictures of Coco destroying one of his socks and the one when Jackson sent him pictures of his outfits, were basically the same. He never ignores Jackson's Skype calls, or the long messages where Jackson blamed him for his boring days. He preferred thinking he just did it because Jackson was taking care of his little baby, but Mark knew deep down he was missing his friend. He tried to ignore it and concentrate on his family, on having a good time and enjoy his vacations. LA was nice but it didn't feel familiar anymore, now that he had real friends back in Korea, that place was more like a home for Mark than America. Which should be a good thing since he wasn't going to live there again permanently anymore, but Mark couldn't help it but feeling a little guilty. It was OK, though, that didn't mean he stopped missing his parents. It's just that he finally found a place where he belonged.

The trip to LA helped him figure out those thoughts but it did another thing too. Being apart form everyone for so long (even if it wasn't more that 9 days) made him realize just how grateful he was for having such amazing friends. They talked a lot during those days and they made him promise to let them stay over on summer. But there was still one thing that kept disturbing him, a little feeling that grew and he couldn't hide it behind oblivious thoughts anymore. And that was Jackson.

That boy was turning his life upside down in a way things were starting to fall into place, like Mark had lived in a messy life all that time and Jackson was finally cleaning it up. Even if that meant confusing Mark, making him dizzy with countless fears and uneasy every time he found himself with time to meditate. Jackson had something hard to describe, it was everywhere filling Mark's life with loud noises, colors and random thoughts that never stopped coming out of Jackson's much like waves. He had that overwhelming energy that somehow drenched Mark's mind and started influencing his choices, making him get out of his shell and actually face the world. It was so powerful that even being miles and miles apart Mark felt that warmth in his chest pushing him out of bed every morning.

When it was time to go back though, Mark's mind messed up and he was so nervous while walking out of the plane like he was heading a job interview. Bambam said he was going to pick him up and spend the day together so Mark was excited to finally see the younger after so many months. But when he saw  _who_ was there with Bambam he almost dropped his luggage. The six of them were loudly waving at him and calling his name as soon as they placed their eyes on Mark, and Jackson was in the middle of the crowd surprisingly silent, just staring back at him with the brightest smile possible.

For a second Mark felt everything disappearing around them and almost dreamlike, he felt as if he was floating in the air, weightless but heavy at the same time, eased but drowning, as if he could reach out and get to Jackson in one move but he wasn't able to do it. Those thoughts were quickly cut down by a pair of slender long arms surrounding his body and the familiar giggle in his ear made Mark react and melt into the embrace.

"You're taller" Bambam whispered and squeezed him tighter.

"And you're thinner. Do they even feed you?"

"Like they would dare not to" the younger smirked and stepped away from Mark. "They know you're ready to kill at my word"

Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed, letting it slide. He was so happy to spend time with his friend that worries would wait for later. An excited Youngjae joined them quickly and sooner than later they were a big bunch of excited kids blocking the way in the middle of the airport.

When it came Jackson's turn to greet Mark they were pushed apart and had to leave the place with no time for an awkward conversation. Once they were outside in the cold night everyone squeezed in to fit in Jinyoung's car, that even though it wasn't small it wasn't made for seven people. But Mark didn't feel awkward and anxious being in such a crowded small place, something that would have surely happen six months earlier. This time he was trapped between an excited Youngjae and a strangely silent Jackson, with Bambam sat on his and Youngjae's legs and Yugyeom on Jackson, and he felt strangely comfortable. Jinyoung and Jaebum were sat in the front and weren't really paying attention to the noisy group but they didn't complain either.  _At_ _this_ _rate_ _,_ thought Mark,  _I'll_ _have_ _no_ _problem_ _with_ _the_ _jet_ _lag_ _since_ _these_ _dorks_ _will_ _wear_ _me_ _out_ _by_ _tonight_ _._ And it kind of happened, shooting all kind of questions to him while Mark was putting his things in place back at his apartment, which was quite clean considering the fact that Jackson spent too much time in there. It was just like the boy cleaned it up consciously before Mark came back, even Coco's toys were organized and there was food in the fridge.  _He_ _did_ _all_ _this_ _?_ That thought made Mark lose himself in his mind until Bambam threw a pillow to his head to make him react.

"You're so into him" he spoke and sat on Mark's bed. Currently all the rest were in the living room probably devouring his fridge and ordering food, not planning on leaving anytime soon.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb on me Markie-Mark. I know you too well"

"I'm not- what are you even talking about?" maybe he didn't get it, or he didn't want to. The thing is (it's incredible, I know, but) Mark was confused.

"First you have that smile on your face and then that freaking moment. I thought you were talking telepathically or something. Boy, that was intense"

"Wh- are you sure you don't need glasses?" Now Mark was getting nervous.

"Oh but I don't need them to noticed you two. Maybe you're the blind one here" the younger teased.

"There's nothing to say about Jackson" Mark groaned and returned to his luggage desperately trying not to blush.

"Oh, but I didn't mention him, did I?" Even if he didn't see it, Mark knew there was a triumphal grin on the other's face and his heartbeat sped up in fear.

"Aish! Just drop it, will you?"

"If you want to... I was planning on telling you what he said to me about you but I guess I'm wasting my time in here so I'll just-

"Don't you fucking get your ass out of this room, Kunpimook Bhuwakul" Mark turned around so fast he slipped and almost lost balance. "Spit it out"

"Now I don't wanna" he sighed and lied down facing the ceiling.

"Just- don't be yourself for a moment and help me out here" Mark sat by his side and let his body fall back on bed, defeated. He needed to know, he was desperate to figure everything out before he would go completely crazy.

"I repeat. You're so into him, huh?"

"I... Don't know..." He admited in a whisper more to himself than to his friend. Last time he remembered Jackson was that loud kid that somehow managed to get on Mark's nerves every time like he was training for it. He was tiring, hella talkative and didn't understand the words 'no' and 'shut up' like he was some alien. Sometimes Mark found himself wondering how was he even able to put up with Jackson in his daily basis without punching him. But suddenly Jackson was 90% of the things that filled Mark's mind, and he got so used to having Jackson around all the time that being away from him for a week awoke something in Mark's guts, something he didn't feel before, and it was too much to handle alone.

"You don't have to put in in words... Just... Feel. You know?" Bambam switched to the full-of-advises type of friend.

"But what do I do if not even feelings are clear?"

"They will be if you let them. You always hold back on everything, at least this time try and let it flow by its own"

"Like it's easy. It's Jackson! Nothing it's easy with him"

"Really? Just think about it a little. I don't know if we're talking about the same person here" Mark took his time, then. Was it all so difficult as it felt? Wasn't Jackson the same person who made every interaction natural? The person capable of making people forget about time and just enjoy the moment. Conversations came out so easily like there were thousand of topics to pick even if they saw each other every day and had nothing specific to tell each other. He could make Mark laugh his lungs out as easily as breathing even with lame jokes and stupid dad jokes that people would roll their eyes at. Jackson made Mark feel comfortable outside the shelter of his apartment and also learn that he had the right to talk back to assholes who disrespected him. In a way, Jackson taught Mark to respect himself in a way he didn't realize he wasn't doing before.

Why it felt so difficult to be around him, then? It wasn't. It was confusing and emotionally stressful, and the most annoying thing here was Jackson had no idea what he was doing. But did Mark want him to change, to stay away, make everything easier? Just thinking about it made his insides twitch. Even though Mark knew what he wanted, the difficult part here was admitting it because that meant he had to do something about it and there was no way Mark could do something like confessing just to fuck up their friendship. It wasn't Jackson's fault Mark felt like that, he shouldn't get dragged into it just because Mark wanted to be selfish enough to ask him. He should be a good friends and stay quiet, don't put Jackson in an awkward position just because he was hurting, right? That's what good friends do, right?

The thing is, Mark was just scared. How was he supposed to confess knowing his feelings wouldn't be returned? It was stupid to even try and get in that embarrassing situation and risk losing a good friend.

"You're supposed to help me not make me feel stupid, Bam" he groaned and rolled around. Mark was definitely afraid.

"Firstly, you are, indeed, stupid. And secondly, you better think fast or we'll eat without you" the younger jumped off the bed. "I smell pizza!" He screamed and opened the door.

There was no way Mark could face Jackson now. His mind was messier than ever, feelings hysterically changing and mixing and coming out of nowhere like an avalanche flooding his body and mind. But he had no choice when the boy walked in his room with two slices of pizza and threw himself in Mark's bed like it was his own.

"Here" he almost shoved one of the pieces in Mark's mouth and then grinned wide. "Tired?"

"Mhm" the older mumbled and munched on the food, desperately trying to escape that situation.

"You can sleep, y'know. We're not gonna destroy your home if you're not here"

"Like I dare to try your theory" Mark rolled his eyes and took another bite. OK, he was acting grumpy but right now the boy had no idea how should he act.

"Then why are you here alone? We came 'cause we missed you not your apartment" Jackson raised an eyebrow and he was slowly trapping Mark, the older wasn't able to clear up his mind fast enough to have a proper conversation.

"I'm just..." he started but didn't continue.  _Just_ _,_ _what_ _?_ _Hiding_ _from_ _you_ _?_ _Trying_ _to_ _convince_ _myself_ _that_ _I_ _don't_ _like_ _you_ _?_ _Hoping_ _that_ _I'll_ _wake_ _up_ _tomorrow_ _and_ _realize_ _that_ _I'm_ _just_ _making_ _up_ _things_ _and_ _you_ _haven't_ _been_ _flirting_ _with_ _me?_ _Wanting_ _to_ _speak_ _it_ _up_ _and_ _get_ _this_ _off_ _my_ _chest_ _?_ _What_ _?!_  He was starting to panic and that was a bad sign.

"Hey, you're OK?" Jackson frowned and sat straight. "Miss home?"

"No, no" he shook his head and smiled, shoving he rest of the pizza in his mouth and stood up. "I'm just tired. But I'm better now" he tried his best to smile.  _Tried_ _._ "Let's go or these kids will eat it all" he almost run out the room, scolding the part of him that only wanted to stay there and snuggle up with him.

You could say life went back to normal as soon as they went back to school. Back to being regular teenager surviving to highschool, back to hanging out on afternoons just to chill and Mark went back to his part time job. But something did change, and that was Mark himself.

He was working hard on his  _issue_ _._ One part of him wanted to convince himself that there was nothing to do and had to get over it, and another part, more mature than Mark though he was, was actually trying to fully understand his feelings. The next big step for him was asking Jinyoung for advice. Out of all his friends, Jinyoung was definitely the mature one (not counting Jaebum) and Mark hoped he could keep a secret. It was hard to find the words that fit his intentions at first, and maybe he wasn't close enough to Jinyoung to be able to talk freely. But in the end it was a wise choice since Jinyoung really stayed to listen everything Mark had to say, and then they talked for enough time for Mark to figure something out. There was no way back. He fell hard and deep and there was no easy way to get out of that mess. Jinyoung refused to tell anything Jackson might have told him but Mark understood, even though he was still hoping for hints to guide him towards the right answer.

Even if it wasn't intentional, Mark started to notice things Jackson did or said, things that made his heart hurt and explode in joy at the same time. The little move Jackson did just to sit  _a bit_ _closer_ ;those times when he would steal half of Mark's food just to have and excuse to  _treat_ _him_ _later_ _;_ the way Jackson would drop by his apartment with snacks late in the evening just because Mark told him he was studying and starving.

Once Jackson was talking to a guy and they were too close, the other was backhugging him and both seemed to have a great time together apart of everyone else. That was the first time Mark felt jealous, even knowing Jackson was close with many people and those kind of interactions seemed to be normal to him. But Mark was jealous and hell he had no idea how bitter and hot that feeling was until that moment, and it must have showed on his face because Jinyoung was nice enough to give him a nudge and make him go back to reality. But the important thing was Jackson seemed to notice because they locked eyes and there was a frown on his expression that Mark didn't miss to notice. Jackson's expression changed to confusion and then surprise, but Mark was the confused one when a grin grew on his face and the boy raised a brow.

 _What_ _the_ _hell_ _..._ Jackson stood up then and waved at his friend just to walk towards Mark with that smirk still on his lips.

"Jealous much?" He giggled and sat right beside Mark, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned close. Too close. Mark was blushing and there was no way he could hide that now.

"Jealous my ass" he groaned and shoved the sandwich in his mouth.

"Markie" Jackson mumbled after a while. They were still there, not saying anything or moving, barely breathing.

"Hmm?" the room seemed to quiet down when the only thing Mark could hear was his own breathing.

"You never told me what does that flower on your wrist mean" Mark inhaled and closed his eyes. Why was Jackson so close? Why was him so quiet? Why was Mark feeling like his heart was about to stop beating? But... It was comfortable. It felt so intimate, a moment between just the two of them that didn't match any of their usual interactions. Before he knew it Mark was leaning sideways and resting his head on Jackson's shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of his friend's neck and breathing his essence. He was able to feel the pulse of the other's blood under his cheek and it was fast, maybe faster than his own. Mark had fought back all his feelings for so long his mind gave up and when the need of placing a kiss on Jackson's skin popped up there was nothing to hold him back.

So, he did. He pressed his lips in a spot behind the younger's neck, under his jaw, and made it last for a couple of seconds before pulling away startled, freaking out at his own action. He could hear a clear gasp coming from the other and before he could apologize the arm around him tightened a bit pulling him back in place.

"Don't" it was more like a chocked whisper than a full sentence, but it worked for Mark to stay there and don't run away like he needed. He was expecting some stupid reaction and Jackson joking about it, but this was... Unique.

However, when the bell rang they almost jumped away from each other. What felt like 10 minutes weren't even three, and when they locked eyes their faces were completely red and their eyes were sparkling, whoever saw them in that exact moment could have guesses exactly what they felt. At least, they did.

Mark was still scared of his own feelings but at least there was something about the way Jackson acted that made it easier for him to get used to them. Everything went slowly, as everything about them. Unspoken words that somehow they understood by just a look or a sign, moments they had no idea of what to say and others when none of them could shut up. Many days passed by with Mark staring at his phone wanting to text the other about his nightmare or the puppy he saw, or that costumer that proposed to his girlfriend. He instead talked to Youngjae or Bambam and avoided bothering Jackson. But they always ended up talking to each other or even spending the night at Mark's because Jackson felt like passing by with food and, of course, to see Coco.

It went like that for some weeks, the situation being both comfortable and awkward. Never close enough, but not too far away; never speaking the whole truth but they didn't lie either. Mark started returning Jackson's flirting sometimes leaving the younger astonished, and it was funny to make Jackson lose the ability of speaking for some minutes. Their friends started to make jokes and laugh around, try and tease them, but more than bothering Mark it made him shy. Jackson , on the other hand, would say something like "Yeah and we'll get married and non of you assholes are invited. You can't even have cake" and then he started laughing and acting normal. Mark was so confused he made a list about what the possibilities of Jackson liking him back were, and the possibilities of Mark making it all up. He has never felt more insecure about himself than then.

But I guess the solution came as easily as everything with Jackson, so natural you could think it was usual for them.

It was a Sunday afternoon in late February when both friends were relaxing for a while after an intense study session. Soon they would have their finals and even if for Jackson it only meant another year finished, for Mark it was the end of high school and his grades were really important, even though he had no idea of what he wanted to do next.

Jackson managed to convince Mark to take a break, and after taking Coco for a walk to get some air and refresh their minds, they ordered food and searched for something to watch, but nothing was interesting enough so they just talked. They changed topics quite fast and Mark started teasing Jackson just to have some fun, starting with making fun about his pronunciation of some Korean words, and things just kept rolling from there.

"Quit teasing or I'll kiss you"

It wasn't the first time Jackson used that as a warning, and now Mark was a little used to it. The first time he chocked on his coffee and punched Jackson harder than he intended, so the younger kept using it just to make Mark uncomfortable because there was nothing Mark could answer to that. He once used it in front of the rest and they all cheered up making a fuss, embarrassing Mark to his limits.

But that day, however, he did find something he thought it was a good answer and it would work to shock Jackson a bit.

"Quit teasing and do it" he spit out and raised an eyebrow, waiting for that confusing look in Jackson's eyes to appear. His smile was starting to grow on his lips when the shocked here was him.

Mark blinked once before noticing the smirk on the other's face, and twice before Jackson leaned forward and closed the distance between them pressing his lips on Mark's leaving him breathless. The older had no time to think or try to process the situation when the touch disappeared and Jackson leaned away but not completely, maintaining the eye contact and now a smile on his lips.

Mark looked down at them and up at Jackson's eyes, and the only thing he could think was how short it was. So he was the one who leaned in this time and kissed Jackson, but didn't pull away. He felt the other's lips pressing back instantly and before they knew it they were sharing their first kiss (second, actually), and it was slow and soft, both of them maintaining their eyes opened until Jackson pushed him back and lied over Mark on the couch. It felt strangely comfortable and... Right. It felt so right.

The kiss deepened but it wasn't rushed or sloppy, nothing too passionate but it did felt intense and full of feelings. They were almost melting together, completely forgetting about everything else like the only thing that mattered were themselves and they just realized it.

When they pulled away their breath was fast and mixing together, fanning on their faces, but none of them moved. Instead, Jackson hid his face in the crook of Mark's neck and the latter wrapped his arms around the younger. He was so relieved it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. It felt like flying.

"Finally happened, eh?" Jackson muttered not daring to raise his eyes and meet the other's.

"I guess so"

"I wanted to do it for quite a while now"

"Me too, but I was a little coward. A huge coward to talk to you" Mark was finally speaking and words just rolled down his tongue. Whatever would happen it was to be decided but there was no way he could stay quiet for longer.

"And what did you want to say?"

"That I like you. Like, like  _like_ _you_ _in_ _that_ _way_ _,_ _in_ _this_ _wa_ y" he needed a mix of Korean and English to express himself but at least he said it. "I really can't say why exactly, I never liked this much someone and I had no idea how to handle this. It's scary, wondering if keeping a friendship is more important than one's feelings"

"And what are those feelings?"

"I... Have no idea. It's chaotic, but I do know that you're the reason and I like it"

"I hope so, 'cause I know perfectly how I feel about you but I kind of knew you were doubting, so I let you decide"

"How long?"

"After the party.  _You_ _seemed_ _so..._ _Unreal_ _._ _Everything_ _new I_ _knew_ _about_ _you_ _just_ _pilled_ _up_ _on_ _the_ _reasons_ _why_ _I_ _like_ _you_ _and_ _now_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _huge_ _mountain_ _of_ _things_ _I_ _love_ _about_ _you_ _but_ _you_ _don't_ _know_ _,_ _and_ _I'm_ _dying_ _to_ _show_ _yo_ u"

"Wow you're cheesy" Mark chuckled embarrassed but didn't let go of Jackson. It felt so perfect he could swear he was dreaming, and having the younger right there was what proved him wrong so Mark wasn't able to let go, not just yet.

"There's only one more thing about you that I don't know yet. The tattoo"

Mark had a little flashback of that day at the canteen when a random boy sat in front of him and started making personal questions annoying the hell out of Mark. Many months passed since that moment and oh just how many things changed, including Mark himself. If someone told him back then that he would fall in love with Jackson Mark would have laughed, but here they are.

"The flower is a  _Protea_ _._ Is known for being an old flower that survived through time, and it means courage and strength. My mother gave me one when I came here to live, and told me it would protect me in a way she couldn't. The pink proteas represent maternal love"

Jackson didn't say anything for a while and neither did Mark. As if they just ended a chapter of a book, they were starting another one and things were finally falling into place. Mark tightened his embrace for a moment and traced his hand up the younger's back to his head, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair. He heard the boy letting out a breath and Mark chuckled.

"Don't fall asleep, we still have to study. I can't be your pillow for much longer"

"Stop being responsible for a moment and live the moment, Mark. Besides, you're hella comfortable" the boy snuggled in Mark's embrace showing no intentions to move, and the older gave in.

"Five minutes, OK?"

"Only?" Jackson raised his head and they finally got to look at each other, but it didn't feel awkward at all. "Then forget the cuddles, we have no time" and without a warning he kisses Mark again but the older didn't protest and had to hold back a scoff. Jackson will be Jackson no matter what.

And then they went back to study, and everything went pass quite normally like nothing of that happened, trying their best to concentrate and be done with it already. And then Monday came, and there was no need to tell the group anything since they just knew by seeing them, but they teased anyways because that's the way best friends show their happiness for each other.

Days passed by and, without that worry and constant battle with himself, Mark found our he was much happier. Not like his relationship with Jackson changed too much, but that was exactly what he wanted. And graduation came, when Bambam found out about them and would have scolded Mark for not telling him if he didn't have a secret himself that may or may not involve the blonde maknae of the group. Jinyoung was relieved for at last being freed from keeping secrets for his two friends, that both ended up searching for advice in the same man.

Youngjae did something cheesy: he bought two matching rings for him and Jaebum and forced (not really) the older to wear it to Mark's graduation and also upload a picture of them holding hands with them on. Jaebum didn't look bothered by it, not a bit, and spent the whole day with a smile on his lips and always near the other. Youngjae had some power over him to soften him down, and they seemed so happy no one tried to make a joke, not even Yugyeom.

The day he started that year and the day of his graduation were completely different, and Mark couldn't ask for more than he had. For the first time he wished he could have another year of high school so they could be together a little longer, but the friendship they had felt strong enough to resist seeing each other less. If it worked with Bambam that practically would disappear for weeks, why wouldn't it work with him? New dreams, new hopes, new friends... And Jackson, that was still passing by Mark's apartment whenever he pleased; he was still exhausting Mark with his incredibly energetic personality; he was still teasing and joking around and always annoying Mark just because it was funny. But Mark wouldn't have it other way.

Facing the world felt easier than before, and he stopped being the quiet, feminine kid with a flower tattooed on his wrist that people liked to tease; and now was Mark Tuan: a happy, confident boy with a flower tattooed on his wrist that people stopped noticing when they saw him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Markson story I've already uploaded on Wattpad but here it is too. So I hope it deserves some readers, and whoever liked it I'm glad I got to create something people enjoys!!  
> Thank you for reading and take care, everyone!  
> Btw the comeback made my life! This month will be seriously a bomb with Hixtape, GOT7 and now Monsta X comeback and Stray Kids debut


End file.
